Mistakes
by vansmakeherdance
Summary: Edward just wanted to bring Carlisle his cell phone, but he makes a horrible mistake. How will Carlisle and the rest of his family react when they find out? Rated T for violence. Bad summary, but it's a good story. NOT A SLASH. Please review! (Note: There is no Bella in this story.)
1. Blood Drive

**Author's Note:**

This is my first story on Fanfiction! I can't guarantee that this story will be the most awesome story ever, but I hope that you at least enjoy it. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. I can't improve myself as a writer unless you guys help me out. Anyways, I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 1: Blood Drive**

_Edward's POV_

I had intended to go to the hospital to bring Carlisle his cell phone that he had left at home. I had intended to walk through the halls and up the stairs fairly unnoticed, with the exception of a few "Hello"s and "You're Carlisle's boy, aren't you?" I had intended to meet Carlisle in his office, hand him his phone, and head back home. However, things don't always go as intended.

After managing to keep a human pace as I walked up the second flight of stairs, I opened the door to the second floor. When I did, I was suddenly slapped across the face by an oh-too-familiar smell. Blood. Red flashed across my eyes as I took in the smell, and I immediately pinched my nose. I felt my inner demon clawing its way up my throat, so I had to force it back down with all of my strength. _Come on, Edward, _I thought, _you can do it. Carlisle needs his phone. _Releasing my nose from the iron grip of my thumb and pointer finger, I took a few more steps into the foyer of the second floor. Looking around, I located the source of my pain – a blood drive. What luck. Heaven forbid that my eternal struggle be easy for once.

Instead of the normally empty, brown chairs that usually lined the walls of the foyer, there was a line of five white chairs. All of the chairs had people seated in them – three women and two men. Four of them were already squeezing the stress balls given to them to force their blood out, while one unfortunately tan young lady was being poked by the nurse again and again. In the tan woman's mind, she was saying curse words that I won't mention. _Finding the vein on lighter people is so much easier_ is all the nurse could say in hers.

Taking light steps towards the end of the foyer, I heard the door behind me swing open. Peeking around, I saw another, more elderly nurse walk in with a plastic container. The younger nurse finally got the needle into the tan lady's arm, and quickly walked over to the older nurse to assist her. "_Finally Gail decides to show up!" _thought the young nurse. She took the empty, clear plastic donation bags out from Gail's container and switched them with a rather substantial pile of filled bags. The blood ran down the insides of the bags as she picked them up, which induced a small growl in the pit of my throat. After switching the bags, Gail turned around and headed back for the stairway. After successfully resisting my hunger, I made it to the end of the foyer. As I pushed open the door, I heard a loud crash. With vampire speed, I quickly spun around and faced the scene before me. Gail was laying face down on the ground, and as far as I could tell, she had slipped on the smooth tile floor. The odor of blood attacked my nose even harder than before. Blood was all over the floor and Gail. Like a sloppy paint job, the red liquid was oozing down the walls and pooling on the floor. The donation bags had broken.

The young nurse ran over to help her up, and she seemed alright. In her mind, she was definitely shaken up. The donators wanted to help the old woman, but they were instructed to stay hooked up to their bags. This time I could not suppress the growl. It sounded like a lion was jumping out of my mouth. The nurses and the donators looked at me with wide eyes. I could hear the fear and confusion in their thoughts. I tried to fight it, I really did. But everyone makes mistakes. The demon justified it in my mind. _It's only seven people. Just this once. You won't do it again. _

I sprung at the nurses. I took them both down fairly quickly, sinking my teeth into their arms and necks. Draining them quickly, I moved on to the huddling group of donators who had removed the needles from their own arms. They looked at me like the beast I was, but not even their fear could stop me from killing all of them. I felt even more disgusted with myself with each person that I drank dry. I thought of Carlisle as I sank my teeth into the jugular of my last victim. I knew that my father would be disappointed. He would forgive me, but he would still be disappointed. I questioned why I had let myself stoop so low. Why had I disregarded my father's commands? I was scared as to what he would do to me. I did not want to be sent away. I pushed all of my thoughts to the back of my mind, scooped up the mutilated bodies, and jumped out of the nearest window to dispose of them. Running towards the woods, I decided that I wouldn't go back to the hospital. Carlisle would just have to come to me.


	2. Determination

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

After getting roughly 100 views on the first chapter, I have decided to carry on with the story. I've only received one review so far, so I would like to see more! I hope you guys don't think the story is too predictable. Anyways, I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 2: Determination**

_Carlisle's POV_

I was going over a few charts in my office when I heard the thuds against the wall. A sound too soft to be detected by human ears, it did not gain anyone else's attention in the department except for me. Curious, I stood up from my desk and walked down the hall. There weren't many people around this floor; there were usually only a few nurses and myself who wandered around looking for a patient to take care of. Opening the door to the end of the hallway, I almost didn't believe what I saw. The splash of blood running down the wall and pooling towards the middle of the room proved that the thuds were not insignificant. No chairs were turned over, and there were certainly no bodies in the room. I could smell the freshness of the blood. Looking to my left, the only window in the foyer was wide open. Something was terribly wrong. I had to figure out what had happened. I decided that it would be best for me to go home and ask my family if they had seen or heard anything suspicious. At vampire speed, I quickly retrieved the janitorial supplies from a back closet, which luckily already had water in the mop bucket. Cleaning up the blood as fast and neatly as possible, I collected my things without saying a word to anyone else.

_Edward's POV_

Looking past an enormous tree, I could see the glow of the porch light. I knew what I did was horribly wrong and that I couldn't hide in the forest for the rest of my existence. I had to face my family. Sucking in a deep gulp of technically unneeded air, I walked into my house. I was overwhelmed with the sounds of daily life in the Cullen household – the sound of a football game on television, the sliding of clothes hangers against a metal rod, and the soft noise of pages turning. I could hear Jasper, Emmett and Esme's thoughts coming from the living room, while Rosalie was upstairs with Alice. I built up my courage and walked into the living room and sat down in a large recliner adjacent to my mother and brothers. Esme looked up from the book she was reading and said, "Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you again." Trying to hide my guilt, I gave her a crooked smile. My brothers were too caught up in the game to notice me.

"Way to fumble, Brady!" **(A/N: Go Patriots!)**

"That could have been a touchdown!"

"The ref should have called that!"

I let myself relax in the chair and I let out a small sigh. My secret was safe for now, but I would have to tell Carlisle eventually.

_Carlisle's POV_

"Hello, dear. How was work?" Esme said, wrapping her small arms around my neck. I wanted to tell her that it was fine, and that I was happy to see her, but I had to ask my family if they knew about the attack at the hospital. "For the most part it was fine, darling. But I need to talk to you and rest of our family." I said, trying to keep my voice level.

My sons greeted me when I entered the living room, and I could hear Rosalie and Alice upstairs. "Alice! Rosalie! Could you please come to the living room?" I called. In a matter of seconds, the young women were seated beside their mates, ready to listen. They all looked happy, except Edward, who looked a little down. I cleared my throat out of habit and said, "Today at the hospital, there was an attack." All eyes instantly widened. I guess none of them knew what had happened.

"Who attacked?!"

"Was anyone harmed?!"

"Are you okay?!"

"I'll kill it!"

"I'm alright, but there were definitely some victims. I didn't see the attack, but I heard it. There was a big pool of blood and the window was left wide open, so I assume that the vampire ran off." Emmett jumped to his toes and angrily said, "I'm going to hunt this prick down and rip him apart!" "Emmett, calm down. We'll have to face this problem, but right now I need all of you to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. Understand?" Emmett sat back down and crossed his arms. My children nodded in comprehension.

"You are dismissed."

Rosalie and Alice returned upstairs, while Jasper clicked the remote and began staring at the football game on television. Emmett followed suit. Esme lightly kissed me on the cheek, and sat on the couch to return to her book. I walked upstairs, opened the door to my office, and sat down in my chair. I heard the door open back up behind me and I snapped my head up, only to find Edward staring at me. With a puzzled look, I asked, "What is it Edward?" He looked at me with a guilty expression, and whispered,

"I did it."


End file.
